COLORundum
by Ms. Haps Happen
Summary: Every person has a color that represents them the best.
1. Mix and Match

**Disclaimer: I am not Japanese and definitely not a male.**

* * *

_Pink._

The color of his hair.

The color that spreads through her cheeks whenever he says or does something remotely sweet.

The color that is most prominent in her 70, 000 Jewel apartment.

The color that shades the mark proudly imprinted on the back of her right hand, declaring her as a member of the guild that she calls home.

The color that she deems the most beautiful of all.

_Yellow._

The color of her hair. Those golden tresses that he just loves to run his hand through.

The color of the dress she wore one summer day that nearly took all his breath away.

The color of molten gold that sparkles as the sun hits them.

The color of happiness.

The color that makes her uniquely her.

The color that he'll never get tired of, and will always be looking for.

_Pink and Yellow._

Not the best color combination but, who cares?

They're still perfect for each other as it is.


	2. Uncold Passion

**Disclaimer: Unless he's a broke university student. So, no. I own not Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Blue._

The color of that mop of hair atop his head.

The color of her guild mark resting on her left arm.

The color that symbolizes coldness, mystery, and indifference.

The color that is like him – or more precisely, that is him before the events on that forsaken place.

Now, it is the color that radiates calmness and peacefulness.

The color that soothes even the struggling demons that is inside her.

That shade of color that she'll always associate with him.

_Red._

The color of her hair, more or less, but it'll always be scarlet to him.

The color of blood.

Blood that runs through his veins, pounded by his heart.

Blood that he never wants to see shed. Her blood.

The color of the tattoo that runs across the right side of his face.

The color of passion. Of romance.

The color that he'll always associate with her.

The color that will always remind him of her.

The color of her existence. Her very being. Her name.

_Blue and Red._

A boy and a girl.

Of coldness and of warmness.

Of peace and of war.

Two contradicting colors.

Two personalities.

From friends to enemies.

From enemies to friends.

From friends to lovers.

Two worlds.

One life. One love. One story.

* * *

**AN: I can't seem to separate the sections. Whatever I do, they just won't separate!**

**And, yes. This is my first published story. Though, it's not much of a story. I do have a one-shot. I'm just not confident enough to upload it, yet.**

** Feel free to criticize. I won't feel bad. Pinky promise.**


	3. Shades of Blue

**Disclaimer: I own Fairy Tail, NOT!**

* * *

_Shades of Blue._

Dark and light.

Masculine and feminine.

A man and a woman.

Of shyness and of boldness.

Of denial and of declaration.

Of hidden desire and of profound love.

Ice and water, their elements.

Frozen and flowing.

Brusque and elegant.

Shades of their guild mark.

One located on the right side of his chest, the other on the outer side of her upper left thigh.

The color of their hair.

His hair, a darker blue or blackish-blue, sits atop his head spikier in front than the rest.

Her hair, a lighter shade of blue, cascades down her head and curls at the bottom in one occasion; short and spiky in another; back to its straight-and-curly-bottom attire one second then long and wavy recently.

Ever changing, like the flow of the river, of water, that she controls.

Blue. Dark and light.

Their color.

Their compassion.

Their laughter and tears.

Their personality.

Contradicts, yet compliments.

Different, yet the same.

One color.

Two people.

Different shades.

Same feelings.

* * *

**AN: I really believe Gray's hair to be a darker, much much darker, shade of blue. I don't know why. And, concerning my representation of Juvia's hair styles, I absolutely have no idea of how to describe them in one go. That's why the above happened.**

**Feel free to criticize.**


	4. Past, Present and Hopeful Future

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail? Sadly, not mine.**

* * *

_Black._

The color of his hair, long and spiky, that reaches the lower portion of his back.

The shade of his outfits. Most fitting, as his personality suggests.

The color that borders his past, his past aggressions before becoming part of her guild – her family and now, his.

The color of his guild insignia, placed on his upper left arm.

The color of voidness. Of empty holes with no endings.

The color that she sees surrounds him that day of the attack.

The color that she fears all those years ago.

The color that she now associates with him, and embraces it with all of her.

The color that still haunts him, and fears that will come back and ruin what he has now.

The color that he tries to brighten, because of her and for her.

The color of his past – their past, but hopefully not their future.

_Blue._

The color of her hair, short and wavy.

The color of naiveness and innocence.

Of shattered dreams and repaired souls.

The color of undeserving trust and kindness.

Of forgiveness and belief.

The color that she tries to show him – to make with him.

The color of hope.

Of promise of a new life – a brighter future.

The color of wisdom, knowledge and deep understanding.

The color of perseverance and strength.

Traits that she exhibited before and after her encounter with him.

Traits that she still possess long after he joined and what endeared her to him.

The color of his present and their future.

The color of subtly-shown but deep love.

The color that he'll always treasure.

_Black and Blue._

The color of a bruise.

Ironically, the color-combination of their first meeting.

The combination of colors that brought them together.

Contradicting colors for two highly different people.

The colors of him and her.

The colors that will forever be…

THEM.


End file.
